Unbroken
by ParchmentandQuill8
Summary: In this sequel to Stand By You, Brynklie is back and in bad condition. A tragic accident has left her in a coma and her conscience is replaying everything that happened up to it (VERY Brynklie-centric, so if you don't like that, don't feel like you have to read this) Rated T for violence
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I have indeed returned from the dead! Yay! I was going to wait a little longer to start posting this, but last night was prom night at my school and I was not asked to go (because I am a freshman and also have no attractive features about me at all besides the ability to sit in a dark room and play The Sims for ten straight hours), so I thought what the hell. Just in case the description was unclear (and considering my track record for writing horrendous descriptions, it's quite possible), this is the sequel for Stand By You. That was kind of anticlimactic. Oh well! Continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: When I successfully conquer the galaxy, I shall own this too (and make more Glee they shall)** **. Until that time, I'm afraid I own nothing. Sigh.**

* * *

Brynklie did a quick assess of her body. She was lying down on a soft mattress. Her eyes were closed but she knew she was awake. She was aware of what had happened to her: her dad had kidnapped her and crashed the car, and now she was here, but where was here? She tried to open her eyes, but couldn't. She tried to wiggle her toes and couldn't, but for some reason, she knew they were there; same with her fingers. She tried to sit herself up, but her arms and pack wouldn't move either. She wasn't in any pain or anything; she just couldn't move. Giving up, she heard a familiar voice.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" She instantly recognized the voice as Ryder's, "Why isn't she answering me? Is she alive?"

Brynklie wanted to roll her eyes and sarcastically tell him she was okay, but her eyes and mouth wouldn't work either. Another voice began to answer Ryder instead.

"She's going to be fine," Lisa replied, "She's in a coma right now, but -"

"A coma!" Ryder spat.

"Yes, a coma, Ryder," she continued, "But the doctors say that she'll be okay and she should wake up in a few days. During the accident, her brain started to swell, which caused the coma, but they're draining the fluid out now."

Ryder continued to speak, but Brynklie didn't hear any of it. _She was in a coma._

* * *

Throughout the day, many people filtered in and out of Brynklie's room. Most of the glee club came by; Finn was there twice, and Ryder was there whenever he wasn't at school. Lisa watched on from a chair in the corner.

Brynklie had no choice but to silently lie on her hospital bed. At one point, a plastic tube was inserted in her stomach and she could feel the gooey substance entering her body. She could also feel an IV in her arm and another tube coming out of her head. Every couple hours, a nurse would come in and move her to another position. She became painfully aware of a throbbing feeling in her leg and foot.

During most of the day, there were other people to distract her from everything, but after everyone left, the silence was deafening. Sometime later - maybe hours or days - she fell asleep.

* * *

 **I know this is ridiculously short, but you kind of need to get used to ridiculously short chapters for this story. Like I said in the description, this is a very, very Brynklie-centric story. I almost didn't publish it because of that. If the fact that this story features almost no actual characters that were in the show, don't feel obliged to carry on. I won't be offended, I swear.**

 **Updates are on Mondays!**

 **Please review this because it makes me super happy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I had a mini freak-out when I realized that, at 10:45 at night, I had to update. It may take me a little while to get used to it, so bear with me.**

 **Mailbag:**

 **GleeJunkie007: I'm glad you liked it!**

* * *

Brynklie woke up - at least she thinks she woke up - and stretched. She soon realized what had just happened and her eyes snapped open. All she saw was a blinding white light before she quickly closed her eyes again. She cautiously sat up in her bed and opened her eyes again. Even after letting her eyes adjust, all Brynklie could see was white. The walls across from her, the TV hanging from the ceiling, the table next to the bed, even the windows were all white. Brynklie placed her feet on the white linoleum floor and stood up. She looked down and saw a white hospital gown hanging off of her skinny frame. Looking around the room, there were none of the usual nurses and doctors. Even Lisa wasn't sitting in her chair. There were none of the normal buzzing and whirring sounds coming from the machines and there weren't any wires or tubes attaching her to them.

Nervously, Brynklie opened the door and walked into what she assumed was the waiting room of the hospital. Again, everything from the floor to the ceiling was white. She still was completely alone.

"Hello," Brynklie said apprehensively. Even in a quiet voice, the echo bounced off of the walls. She peered down a hallway coming off of the waiting room and again saw nobody.

"What is going on," she said, frustrated, "HELLO? IS ANYBODY HERE?"

She started to run down the hallway. She took a sharp left and started to yank on doorknobs. All of them were locked until she reached the door at the end of the hallway. She almost gave herself whiplash when it unexpectedly opened. What she saw wasn't a hospital room; it was a few of her foster mom Lisa's kitchen. She saw herself and Lisa sitting across from each other eating breakfast. She started to watch a conversation that had happened almost three days ago.

 _"_ _So I had something I wanted to talk to you about," Lisa began._

 _"_ _Yeah," Brynklie replied, shoveling scrambled eggs into her mouth._

 _"_ _You've been living with me for almost six months."_

 _"_ _Is that a long time?"_

 _"_ _It is for any of the kids I've fostered."_

 _"_ _So?" Brynklie replied, before catching her sarcasm and starting again, "I mean, I guess that's a lot, but is it important?"_

 _"_ _Maybe. I guess I'll just get straight to the point. I'd like to adopt you," Lisa said, "I know you're only three years away from being a legal adult, so it may not be as necessary in your eyes but I think it would be really good for both of us."_

 _"_ _What about Ryder?" Brynklie asked. without missing a beat._

 _"_ _What about him?"_

 _"_ _Is he getting adopted by his foster family?"_

 _"_ _Well, his birthday is already in a less than a six months. By the time they would get the adoption finalized, he'd already be eighteen; a legal adult."_

 _"_ _Then on that logic, Ryder can adopt me when he turns eighteen," Brynklie argued_

 _"_ _That's not logical at all," Lisa pointed out, "Anyway, we have to get you to therapy. Think about it."_

Brynklie smiled. She remembered that now. She also remembered that she knew her answer right away. Her happy reminiscing didn't last long, however. She knew that she was still stuck in some utopian nightmare and she had no idea how to get out.

* * *

 **I warned you guys about how short these chapters would be. I think that they're all going to be like this (one flashback about what happened leading up to the coma). Continue reviewing because it makes me happy. I'd just like to mention as a precaution for any reviews claiming that this is ridiculous, these kind of "dream-like places" are things that actually happen to comatose people. There are some pretty amazing stories out there if you're interested in learning more!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I might have said this in my last chapter, but in case I was too cryptic, the white hospital is a dream Brynklie is having and they're actually quite common for people while they are in comas. Just letting you know! :)**

 **I'm almost done with school and I'm so excited for summer and I just am so done with high school and people right now. People are gross**

 **Mailbag:**

 **GleeJunkie007: I didn't think that Ryder could adopt her because they were both underage, and a few other reasons, but it actually becomes a big part of this chapter and a few others, so hopefully your question will be answered in full throughout this story**

 **—**

Brynklie was jolted awake when her bed started to move.

"Where are we taking her?," an unfamiliar voice asked.

"The anesthesiologist," another doctor replied. Brynklie felt the the bed being wheeled out of the room, "Even with the coma, they want to put her under to make sure she won't wake up during the surgery."

They wheeled her down many long hallways until they reached a dark room. A long needle was inserted in her arm and Brynklie fell asleep once more.

—

Yet again, she woke up to the white hospital. This time, she was lying, curled in a ball, in front of the door she had left when she woke up. Standing up, she tried to open the door, but it was locked. Furrowing her eyebrows, Brynklie pulled on the next door, and then a third. She tried sixteen doors until she found one that opened. She saw another scene, one that had happened the same day as the first. She was walking down a hallway in McKinley High with Ryder. She was telling him about her conversation with Lisa.

 _"_ _She really wants to adopt you?" Ryder asked._

 _"_ _Yeah," she replied._

 _"_ _What are you going to say?"_

 _"_ _I think I'm gonna say yes."_

 _"_ _Good for you," Ryder smiled._

 _"_ _Yeah. I didn't want to at first, because she doesn't think it's a good idea for you to get adopted, and then I said that maybe you could adopt me. Wouldn't that be a great idea, right," Brynklie laughed._

 _Ryder's face fell into a look of deep thought as he and his sister continued walking down the hallway._

The door slammed shut without being touched and Brynklie stepped away. The next door creaked open and Brynklie went towards it and gently pushed it open. Brynklie saw the Glee Club meeting that happened less that ten minutes after her and Ryder's conversation.

 _"_ _Alright," Finn began, standing in front of the whiteboard, "Nationals was a big win for us!" He gestured to the trophy case where another tall award stood next to the trophy from two years ago, "Good job guys! We don't have a competition for a while so if you guys want to just improv today, go for it."_

 _"_ _I actually had a song in mind," Mackenzie said. The music started and everybody stood up._

(Bree)

 _I've got bipolar disorder_

 _My shit's not in order_

(Unique)

 _I'm overweight_

 _I'm always late_

 _I've got too many things to say_

(Macy)

 _I rock mom jeans, cat earrings_

 _Extrapolate my feelings_

(Jake)

 _My family is dysfunctional_

 _But we have a good time_

 _Killing each other_

(Carson)

 _They tell us from the time we're young_

 _To hide the things that we don't like about ourselves_

 _Inside ourselves_

(Marley)

 _I know I'm not the only one_

 _Who spent so long attempting to be someone else_

 _But I'm over it_

(All)

 _I don't care if you the world knows what my secrets are_

 _Secrets are_

 _I don't care if the world knows what my secrets are_

 _Secrets are_

 _So-o-o-o what_

 _So-o-o-o what_

 _So-o-o-o what_

 _So-o-o-o_

(Mackenzie)

 _What_

(Charlie)

 _Can't think straight_

 _I'm so gay_

 _Some times I cry a whole day_

(Ryder)

 _I care a lot_

 _Use an analogue clock_

 _And never know when to stop_

(Kitty)

 _And I'm passive-agressive_

 _I'm scared of the dark and the dentist_

(Harlow)

 _I love my butt and won't shut up_

 _And I never really grew up_

(Brynklie)

 _They tell us from the time we're young_

 _To hide the things that we don't like about ourselves_

 _Inside ourselves_

(Mackenzie)

 _I know I'm not the only one_

 _Who spent so long attempting to be someone else_

 _Well I'm over it_

(All)

 _I don't care if the world knows what my secrets are_

 _Secrets are_

 _I don't care if the world knows what my secrets are_

 _Secrets are_

 _So-o-o-o what_

 _So-o-o-o what_

 _So-o-o-o what_

 _So-o-o-o_

(Mackenzie)

 _What_

(Marley)

 _Oooh_

 _(All_ )

 _I don't care if the world knows what my secrets are_

 _Secrets are_

 _I don't care if the world knows what my secrets are_

 _Secrets are_

 _So-o-o-o what_

 _So-o-o-o what_

 _So-o-o-o what_

 _So-o-o-o_

(Mackenzie)

 _What_

 **—**

 **That ended really abruptly, but whatever. I was kind of nervous that this was too much Brynklie and not not enough Glee Club, so I through in this last minute. Kind of a filler chapter, but that's okay.**

 **Song: Secrets by Mary Lambert**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello children. I know I'm a few days late, but I've been taking finals this week and have been studying, but today is my last day of school, so hopefully I'll be productive and do some writing. We'll see.**

* * *

Brynklie woke up in another white hallway. A door across from her was already pushed wide open and she could see Ryder and Marley hanging out after school. Going closer, she saw that Ryder was sitting on the floor with the same deep expression as before and Marley was hanging off her her bed using her phone.

 _"_ _So Brynklie and I had a kind of weird conversation today before Glee Club."_

 _"_ _Really?" Marley asked, not looking away from her phone, "About what?"_

 _"_ _Apparently Lisa - her foster mom - wants to adopt her."_

 _"_ _Oh that's nice!"_

 _"_ _Yeah. Anyway, Brynklie was telling me about it and she mention something about me adopting her."_

 _"_ _That would be crazy," Marley laughed, thinking that he was joking._

 _"_ _Yeah," Ryder nodded, "Do you think I should?"_

 _"_ _Should you what," Marley replied._

 _"_ _Adopt Brynklie."_

 _Marley shot up. "What!"_

 _"_ _Just listen. I'll be eighteen in two months and by the time we finalize the adoption I'll have graduated-"_

 _"_ _Ryder, I love you, and I love Brynklie," she interrupted, "But that is the worst idea anyone has ever had, ever."_

 _"_ _Why?"_

 _"_ _You want to go to college, Brynklie wants to go to college. College is expensive. You would need a house, you need to pay bills, and insurance, and taxes. You can't do this."_

 _"_ _Brynklie has a scholarship to Juilliard and maybe I don't want to go to college."_

 _"_ _You do want to go to college, and even if you don't, every good job requires a college degree. And that still doesn't cover paying for keeping you and Brynklie alive."_

 _"_ _But-"_

 _"_ _Ryder, I know you mean so much to Brynklie, and I know she means a lot to you and that's really good. You need each other, but you can't take care of her. I know that it's not my decision to, but in your and Brynklie's best interest, I really think you shouldn't do it."_

The door closed, and Brynklie cringed, regretting telling Ryder the details of her and Lisa's conversation. Slowly the white melted away into the blackness of being awake.

"What do you mean she might not make it?" she heard a voice ask.

"I'm sorry Ryder," another voice apologized, "The doctors said that the surgery didn't help with the swelling. They're going to keep draining the fluid, but there's not much more than that they can do."

"Is she gonna die?"

Brynklie wanted to tell him to shut up because she'll be fine, but she couldn't. She couldn't do anything.

* * *

 **Review for the beginning of summer! No that's blackmail. Just review because why not!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello children. I know I'm very late. I'm sorry. My charger for my laptop broke and, being the most nervous shithead in the world, I banned myself from using my laptop at all, even while it was at 80%. However, my new charger arrived today, so here I am!**

 **Mailbag:**

 **GleeJunkie007: Of course Ryder could see Brynklie after she was adopted. Ryder was just being a child and wasn't really seeing the point in anything.**

* * *

A long time later, Brynklie managed to fall asleep. She woke up lying on the same white floor as she had for the past two days

"Ugh," she groaned, frustrated. Not bothering to be careful anymore, she got up and started yanking on door handles. A while later, she finally found one that opened. She saw Lisa sitting on the couch in the living room flipping through a magazine. Then, she saw herself stand in the doorway.

 _"_ _So I've been thinking about what you asked me yesterday," Brynklie began, beginning to move closer to Lisa._

 _"_ _Okay," Lisa replied, nodding._

 _"_ _And I think I have my answer."_

 _"_ _Already?" Lisa asked, closing her magazine and sitting up straight, "It's a very big decision and I really don't want you to rush into it."_

 _"_ _Well I already know. My answer's yes."_

 _"_ _Are you sure?"_

 _"_ _Are you sure?"_

 _Lisa rolled her eyes, "I'll take the sarcasm as a yes. I'm honored."_

 _"_ _Thanks," Brynklie replied. Not entirely sure how to show her gratitude, she stepped over to Lisa and gave her a hug._

Brynklie blinked tears out of her eyes as she closed the door. She really loved Lisa and she knew that she had made a right decision. She heard a voice coming from the door across the hall and spun around. Opening it, she saw herself and Ryder walking down the same hallway as the day before.

 _"_ _So I told Lisa," Brynklie told Ryder._

 _"_ _Told Lisa what?" Ryder asked._

 _"_ _That I want her to adopt me."_

 _"_ _What?" Ryder asked, stopping in the middle of the hallway._

 _"_ _What do you mean, what? We talked about this yesterday."_

 _"_ _Yeah, I remember. I also remember you telling me that you wanted me to adopt you."_

 _Brynklie stared up at Ryder with a shocked and astounded expression on her face, "That was a joke!"_

 _"_ _Well I didn't know that!"_

 _"_ _Did you really think that I would want to be adopted by my brother when I could be adopted by someone who has a job and a house and is not seventeen years old and related to me?"_

 _"_ _Why would you make a joke like that."_

 _"_ _You know that I make inappropriate jokes when I'm uncomfortable. Anyway, why would you think that I was serious?"_

 _"_ _Maybe it was wishful thinking."_

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _I know you're having a great time with Lisa and that's cool, but I'm having a really hard time. It's really hard to be separated from you and home and stuff. I wish you'd think about me sometimes."_

 _"_ _Oh Ryder," Brynklie replied, her voice gaining volume and speed, "I'm so sorry that my being abused by dad was such an inconvenience for you. Maybe I should go tell the police to release him from prison so you can go home. Would you like that?"_

 _"_ _No, I wouldn't like that. Why are you so self-centered. Nothing can ever just not go your way, can it?"_

 _"_ _What's that supposed to mean?" Brynklie asked, glaring at her brother, "You know what. You're an idiot and I don't care what you're saying. I'm leaving."_

 _"_ _You can't just leave. It's school."_

 _"_ _Oh well, I guess I'm just so self-centered that I can just go wherever I want whenever I want."_

 _Ryder rolled his eyes, "Let's just go to Glee Club."_

 _"_ _No. I told you, I'm going home."_

 _Brynklie turned on her heels and marched back down the hallway._

The door slammed closed and Brynklie sighed. She leaned against the wall and slid down to sit with her forehead against her knees. Why did she have to yell at him like that? She wanted to apologize but she knew she couldn't, and now she might die and if she did, she would never be able to tell her brother that she was sorry and she still loved him, and she wanted nothing more than to do that.

* * *

 **Again, I'm incredibly sorry that I was so late, but if it makes it any better, I've been writing a ton the old fashioned way (what the hell am I talking about? It was with pen and paper. I'm not that young.), so I've got a lot of new stuff in the making. Get excited for it, or don't. I don't really care.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello children. Look. I'm magically on time now. Warning: this is a really short chapter. No explanation necessary.**

 **Mailbox:**

 **GleeJunkie007: You'll have more of a reason to feel bad for Brynklie when you read this**

* * *

"I know this is a hard decision to make," came the now-familiar voice of the doctor, "But it needs to be made soon."

"Why," Brynklie heard Ryder say, "Why now? She's only been here a week"

 _A week?_ Brynklie thought, _That long?_

"I understand what you're saying, Ryder," the doctor continued, "But nothing is happening. The surgery didn't help fix anything, and although it didn't make anything worse, it didn't help wake her up. She could be in a lot of pain. If we can't do anything, we don't want her to be in pain when she doesn't have too."

 _But I'm not in pain,_ Brynklie wanted to say, _I'm just stuck_

"Isn't draining the fluid in her brain helping?"

"Yes, but it's not doing anything. "

"Well if it's doing something, you should wait and see what happens."

"There is an option to wait a few more days for more of the fluid to drain, then try the surgery again, but that would be a lot to put on her body all at once, and it's time consuming. We have other patients too. We just don't want to be wasting our resources on someone we can't save."

"Can't you wait a little while longer?" Ryder implored, "Please?"

"I really wish I could say yes, but waiting any longer is just wasting our time, and yours. We're going to have to let her go."

 _Let me go? What does that mean? Wait. Oh._

* * *

 **Like I said. Short. Oh, question. Do any of you watch Parks and Rec or Once Upon a Time? Hint, hint. Don't get too excited, though. That stuff won't be ready for a while.**


	7. Author's Note

Hello children. I know this is late, but I've been in a bit of a delicate family situation as of recently. I've also had my laptop and phone taken away which is why I couldn't upload. I'm actually writing this on my grandmother's phone and she doesn't know what I'm doing, but I'm rambling. Anyway, I don't know when I'm going to be able to post and I'm so sorry. Bye!


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello children. If you read my Author's Note, you may know that I am in a rather delicate housing situation at the moment. I guess I should have said situation _s_. All I'll say is that I haven't been in one particular place for more than a few days. Until I am in a more permanent place, most of my possessions are being held somewhere, and that includes my laptop. I was, however, able to get into its holding place and I was able to send myself this chapter before I was taken away. In case you couldn't pick this up from what I just said, I have no idea when I'll be able to attain my last chapter.**

* * *

It took Brynklie a surprisingly short time to fall asleep, especially after she realized her impending doom. She woke up once again in her utopian hospital room. She noticed movement behind the white drapes and crossed the room, reaching the window in three strides. Pulling the curtain aside, she watched as herself and Ryder crossed the McKinley High parking lot towards his car.

 _"_ _How'd your day go?" Brynklie had asked, pulling her phone out of her pocket and turning it on._

 _Ryder gave Brynklie a look._

 _"_ _Really?" Brynklie asked, scrolling through her phone notifications, "Are you really going to do this? You're seventeen years old. Isn't that a little too old for giving people the silent treatment?"_

 _He just rolled his eyes._

 _"_ _Fine. Don't talk to me. I don't care."_

 _Ryder started the car and pulled out of the parking spot. He swerved around the rows of cars until he reached the exit. He flicked on the radio. Brynklie turned it off. He turned it back on and Brynklie switched it off again._

 _"_ _Why the hell are you doing this?" He asked, angrily. Brynklie smirked._

 _"_ _Because I knew it would get you to talk. Now, what the hell is wrong with you?"_

 _"_ _I just don't understand why you don't want me to adopt you."_

 _"_ _Oh my god. Ryder," Brynklie groaned, sticking her phone in her boot in preparation for a battle, "You adopting me would be the worst thing in the world to happen. No, it would be the fourth worst thing in the world. The first would be a zombie apocalypse that destroys all of humanity, the second would be the Nazis reforming and taking over the world, the third would be Disneyland burning down and the fourth would be my brother adopting me. I'm Brynklie Lynn and I approve of that order."_

 _"_ _Really, why don't you want to?"_

 _"_ _I already gave you reasons, but apparently you completely disregarded them."_

 _"_ _Just answer the question."_

 _"_ _No."_

 _"_ _Answer the friggin' question."_

 _"_ _I'm not taking this abuse. Pull over. I'm getting a ride from Lisa."_

 _Ryder pulled the car over and Brynklie got out, slamming the door behind her. Ryder angrily drove away. He looked back, but didn't turn around. Brynklie walked for a little while before she turned and saw that she was by the graveyard her mother was buried in. She hitched her bag a little higher on her shoulder and walked into the cemetery. A battered station wagon carefully pulled into the little patch of dirt on the side of the road, and Brynklie suddenly felt a strong wave of aloneness. Even seeing another person who came here to mourn someone they loved made her feel more alone than ever._

 _Brynklie weaved in between the graves until she found her mother's in the back corner. There were almost no other graves around it. She dropped her bag on the ground and sat across from the stone. She hesitated before beginning to speak._

 _"_ _Hi mom. I can't tell if this is weird or not. I guess I'll keep going. Lisa - you know Lisa right? - is awesome, and I really want her to adopt me, but Ryder's being really weird about it. I don't really care, I just think it's kinda weird for someone else to be my "mom". What do I do? I know I don't really believe in the afterlife and stuff like that, but if okay with me being adopted, could you send me a sign to let me know."_

 _Nothing happened. The leaves on the surrounding trees remained still._

 _"_ _I know she'd be okay with it," a gruff voice behind her said, "But I sure as hell am not."_

 _Brynklie slowly turned, her hands gripping the grass, to see Frank Lynn standing behind her. His face and hands were covered in small, still bleeding cuts and his orange prison uniform had rips and tears of the same size. She didn't even have time to react before a bag was thrown over her head._

Brynklie almost fell back in shock after watching herself being kidnapped by her own father. She watched as Frank threw the large canvas bag over his shoulder and carried the struggling load through the cemetery and to the same car that had pulled in earlier. He popped the trunk open and dumped the bag inside.

 _Brynklie found the zipper and, using her finger, she slid the back of the zipper pull up the teeth with her finger, opened the bag. She was greeted with more darkness. She struggled to pull her legs and feet out, and when she did, her phone fell out of her boot. She gasped. She waited until Frank turned the radio on until she turned her phone on and dialed 9-1-1._

 _"_ _9-1-1. What's your emergency?" the dispatcher asked._

 _"_ _Please help me," Brynklie whispered desperately, "I'm in the trunk of my dad's car. His name is Frank Lynn and he was supposed to be in prison but he got out and he found me and threw a bag over my head and put me in the trunk of his car and drove away. I saw the car pull up and I didn't realize anything. Please help me. Please."_

 _"_ _Remain calm. I'm going to help you. Frank Lynn was reported as escaped earlier today and there are already police officers looking for him. We'll relocate them as soon as possible. Where were you when he captured you?"_

 _"_ _The Lima Cemetery."_

 _"_ _Okay, do you know what way he went when he drove away."_

 _"_ _He was facing the, uh, right side of the road when he pulled up next to the cemetery and I didn't feel him turn."_

 _"_ _Ok. We've dispatched several more police officers and redirected the ones out now. They're on there way. What does the car look like."_

 _"_ _I didn't get a good look at it," Brynklie said, racking her brain for any details she remembered, "It was, um, a station wagon and it was old looking and had some dents."_

 _"_ _Ok. So I need you to find where the tail lights on the car are. They're will be two spaces on either side of the trunk door and that's where they'll be."_

 _Brynklie felt around until she found a large, round gap next to the trunk._

 _"_ _Okay. I think I found it."_

 _"_ _Can you kick through that? It won't be too hard."_

 _"_ _I think so."_

 _Brynklie put all of the force and muscle she had into her legs and she shoved her foot into the gap. She made it through. The car stopped and Brynklie held her breath. The car kept going and she exhaled a sigh of relief. "I did it."_

 _"_ _Okay. I need you to try to attract attention. Wave your hand around, or your foot." Brynklie did as she was told, "It looks like one of our cars has found you. More should follow. Just remain calm and you'll be save in no time."_

 _Brynklie heard the revving of car engines and she was suddenly jolted into the trunk door. She heard a click and the trunk popped open. The car kept going and she rolled onto the road. She heard the screeching of break pads hitting tires and smelled the burnt rubber before there was a shoving feeling on her side and she blacked out._

Brynklie fell back, suddenly remembering what had happened. The whole room began to spin and she couldn't tell if it really was or not. She tried to grab onto a wall, but suddenly she fell to the floor.

* * *

 **Like I said above, I don't know when I'll be able to publish the next (and possibly final) chapter. My life is really fucking screwed up right now, and I have no idea what's going to happen to me, so this really isn't much of a priority right now, and I can't do anything about it even if it was. Sorry.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Bonjour. I have returned, as I said I would have. This is the last chapter of Unbroken. Please enjoy.**

 **Addendum: I have something important to say at the end of this, so it would be great if you would read it, even though none of you probably even read this part.**

* * *

Brynklie sat straight up in her hospital bed - her real hospital bed; the one with blue sheets and brown frame - breathing heavily.

"Brynklie," Lisa gasped. She rushed forward and pushed her back onto the pillow, "Lie down," she ordered, hurrying out of the room to call a nurse. Ryder, however, remained frozen.

"Ryder," Brynklie said, surprised to find a shake in her voice, "Are you okay? It's cool if you're not, because we're already in a hospital."

Hearing his sister's sarcasm seemed to jolt him from his shock.

"Brynklie," Ryder choked out, "You're okay."

"Yeah, no, I'm back in a coma."

"Don't joke about that!"

"You know I will," Brynklie took a deep breath, "What happened? Where's dad?"

"He got away. The police think they know where he is, but for now, he's somewhere out there. That's why that guy is here." He gestured to a large man in uniform partially blocking the door. At that moment, Lisa and a nurse sped into the room. Ryder sat back down as the nurse began to examen Brynklie.

"It's a miracle," he concluded, "Everything is perfectly fine."

Brynklie rolled her eyes, "Miracles don't exist. There is a scientific reason for everything and there's one for this."

The nurse furrowed his eyebrows before hurrying out of the room.

"Brynklie," Lisa said warningly, drawing out her name.

"I just woke up from a coma," Brynklie reasoned, "I would think it would be okay for me to be cynical."

The nurse came back into the room, bringing a doctor with her.

"Look who's awake," the doctor said, smiling, "What a pleasant surprise."

"Yes. It has been a pleasure to be saved from my self conscious," Brynklie deadpanned.

"Well," he said, already being warned about his patient, "I'm glad to hear that. You seem to be alright, but we're going to run some test and we want to keep you another night, but you should be ready to leave in the morning."

"Yay."

The doctor turned and left the room, leaving Brynklie, Ryder and Lisa alone. Lisa went over to Brynklie's bed and began to plump the pillows and straighten the sheets.

"What are you doing?" Brynklie asked, looking at Lisa as if she had grown another head.

"I'm just making sure that you're comfortable."

"Trust me, as long as I'm awake, I'm perfectly fine."

The door was pushed open once more as the security guard poked his head in. He gestured for Lisa and she hurried out to him. Ryder waited for the door to shut behind her before he began to speak.

"I think I owe you an apology," he finally said.

"Yeah. I think you do to," Brynklie replied.

"This whole thing was my fault. I shouldn't have let you get out of the car. I shouldn't have just driven away."

"No, you really shouldn't have."

"You're mad at me."

"No. I just think you're an idiot."

"Why?"

"Well for one, you wholeheartedly thought that it would be a good idea for you to adopt me."

"This again!"

"It's what caused this whole thing."

"You never told me why it wouldn't be a good idea!"

"Yes I did! On several occasions actually!"

"No, I'm not going to argue with you. It might trigger another coma-"

"Wow, you really do know nothing," Brynklie interrupted.

"Anyway, I don't understand why you said no, but I do think that it would be better for you to be with someone who has a job and isn't, you know."

"Not underage? Not out of high school? Not my brother?" Brynklie suggested.

"Okay, you do know. I just wanted to give you my blessing."

"You know Ryder, that's really pretentious. Just saying. Anyway, I never wanted your blessing. I wanted you. You're my brother, you idiot, and I love you.

"Well I love you too."

Lisa came back into the room, the security guard behind her.

"They got him," she said, "He's being carted off to a high security prison to await psych evals and trial."

"Really!" Brynklie asked, "I'm safe!"

"Yep. You're safe Brynklie. There was actually something else I wanted to talk to you about. You too, Ryder" She turned awkwardly towards the security guard, who smiled, nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him, "I've been talking with your social workers and your foster parents too, Ryder. We've all thought, because of recent events, that it would be best for you two to be together."

"What are you saying," Brynklie asked, looking equally hopeful and fearful, "Do I have to leave you?"

"Quite the contrary, Brynklie. We were actually wondering if Ryder would be willing to move again, to my house with you."

"REALLY?" Brynklie gasped, sitting straight up.

"Yes," Lisa replied, giving Brynklie a stern look as she pushed her foster child back down onto her pillows, "If that's okay with you, Ryder."

"Okay? Of course it's okay!" Ryder replied. He got up and hugged his sister, pulling her as close to him as he dared.

Brynklie's vision blurred with the tears in her eyes, and once again, all she saw was the white of Ryder's t-shirt, but this time, she didn't care.

* * *

 **It is with great pleasure that I announce that this was my last Glee fanfiction. I fell in love with Glee when I was in the middle of a very difficult time in my life. I needed something to give me hope, which I easily found. I recently realized that hope does absolute shit in the world, and Glee kind of went to the dogs anyway, so I've decided to let go of it. I will continue to write for other things, and I do have some things that I'm working on. However none of them are for Glee. Maybe I will come back to it eventually. We shall see. I also am going to be changing my name on this website within the next few days, just so it isn't a Glee reference anymore, so be ready for that. So long.**


End file.
